The objectives of the UCSF Pediatric Endocrinology T32 Training Program are to: 1) Recruit a superb and diverse group of Fellows committed to academic careers in Pediatric Endocrinology. 2) Provide an academic incubator for each Fellow that provides a rich and lasting mentored experience and fosters scientific career development. 3) Develop the next generation of leaders and mentors in Pediatric Endocrinology. Hormonal systems regulate key physiologic processes in virtually all organ systems, and are especially important for growth, reproduction and carbohydrate homeostasis; these are areas addressed by Pediatric Endocrinology. Endocrine disorders include both the common, such as diabetes and obesity, and the very rare. Well-trained Pediatric Endocrine investigators are needed to advance this complex and rapidly developing field. Although we often enroll MDs or MD/PhDs, the Program is also open to PhD candidates who are pursuing research in Pediatric Endocrine related programs. Trainees will be funded by this T32 grant for 1-3 years, and devote at least 80% of their time to their research efforts. All Fellows will take a summer workshop in clinical research, a course in Responsible Conduct in Research, and have numerous other opportunities to participate in didactic coursework, lecture series, and journal clubs in the type of research most germane to their future academic interests. Trainees work with the PI and Program Faculty to identify a research project, with a primary research mentor and Mentoring Team. The Trainees select from 29 different Program Faculty, who have broad, diverse research interests related to Pediatric Endocrinology; are well funded; and have a strong track record for mentoring Trainees. Projects in basic, translational, and clinical research are available. Trainees learn to design and execute both basic and clinical research projects; analyze data; and present the data at national meetings, as well as write manuscripts for prominent peer-reviewed journals. In addition, trainees prepare and submit grant applications for extra-mural funding, further preparing them for independent academic careers. The special strengths of this program include: 1) The diverse skills and interests of the faculty. 2) The substantial laboratory resources of the faculty. 3) The existence of our robust Clinical and Translational Science Institute with Pediatric Clinical Research Center, which facilitates training in state-of-the- art clinical investigation. 4) The outstanding environment for research in endocrinology and related areas at UCSF. The continuing success of this program is shown by the fact that since 1966, 81% of the Fellowship graduates have held positions in academic medicine.